


If It's You That I've Got (Darling, We'll Be Fine)

by normalcatbehaviour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normalcatbehaviour/pseuds/normalcatbehaviour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Absolutely not, Stiles. Not in a thousand years. Not even if your life depended on it.”</p><p>“My life does depend on it!”</p><p>Derek raises his eyebrows. Ok, so maybe Stiles is overreacting slightly, but he’s not going to admit that.</p><p>“My <i>social life</i>, Derek! Keep up, sheesh.” Oh yeah, great save, Stiles.</p><p>“Stiles, I’m not pretending to be your boyfriend so some dumb jock will be jealous.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's You That I've Got (Darling, We'll Be Fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, so feel free to point out any mistakes I've missed.

“Derek.” Stiles pokes him in the side. He puts down his sandwich so he can use both hands. Maximum poking ability engaged, optimum annoyance level achieved, oh yes. “Derek, say yes. Der. Bid D. Big bad-”

“No,” Derek interrupts him.

“No as in yes?” Stiles tries, drumming his fingers on the lunch table nervously.

“No as in absolutely not, Stiles. Not in a thousand years. Not even if your life depended on it.”

“My life does depend on it!”

Derek raises his eyebrows. Ok, so maybe Stiles is overreacting slightly, but he’s not going to admit that.

“My _social life_ , Derek! Keep up, sheesh.” Oh yeah, great save, Stiles.

“Stiles, I’m not pretending to be your boyfriend so some dumb jock will be jealous or whatever.”

Stiles narrows his eyes. In the entire time Stiles has known Derek, he’s not _once_ heard him refer to Jackson as anything that doesn’t involve at least three insults. Their mutual dislike of Jackson’s _everything_ was how they became friends in the first place, for God’s sake. Jackson’s arguably got better in recent years, but that’s not something Stiles will ever admit either. Jackson’s still a dick, so it’s not like it matters.

“Jackson Whittemore is not just _some dumb jock_ , Derek. At the very least he’s _the_ dumb jock. The dumb jock to end all other dumb jocks. King of the dumb jocks! Even though...he’s actually pretty smart,” he grudgingly admits. Stiles flails his hands around in the air, resuming his babbling. “And I don’t want to make him _jealous_ , I just want to get him off my back about this ridiculous assumption he’s made that I’m trying to steal his girlfriend from him.”

“Isn’t his girlfriend Lydia Martin?”

“Yes, but-”

“Lydia _love of your life, beautiful strawberry blonde goddess, ten year plan,_ Martin? That Lydia? Oh yeah, ridiculous assumption to make, what was he thinking?”

“We’re just friends! We’ve come to an agreement, ok; I stop treating her like I know her well enough to be in love with her and we study together after school sometimes so I get to _actually_ get to know her. It turns out we get along really well as friends – Lydia’s crazy smart, Derek, it’s amazing – but I'm 98% sure we would make literally the worst couple in the history of bad couples. So, it’s totally innocent!”

“Have you told Jackson that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Stiles insists. “But he doesn’t believe me. He thinks I’m just getting close to her to steal her! Oh God, please never tell Lydia I ever implied she was a _thing_ that could be stolen. I like my life, Derek, I don’t want to die!”

“Stiles, calm down, I know that isn’t how you meant it.” 

Stiles takes a deep breath, balls his hands into fists. This conversation’s getting off track.

“Look, if Jackson's idea of me proving I'm over Lydia is going on a double date with them then I need to do it, ok? I _like_ being Lydia's friend. I don't want to lose her just because Jackson's suddenly become weirdly insecure. Please, Derek. It’s just one stupid date and then Jackson will hopefully realise that I’m telling the truth and...you’ll never have to act like we’re anything more than friends ever again.”

A strange look passes over Derek’s face. Stiles would say it was disappointment but that would make no sense.

“You’re really not into Lydia anymore?” Derek asks.

“No, I...” Stiles chews on his lip briefly. “Lydia may have pointed out that I’d been focused on her for so long that I was missing what was right in front of my face. She made me realise that...I’m interested in someone else. Someone I actually _know_ this time.”

Derek’s face is doing something weird. Stiles thinks maybe he’s going for an encouraging smile but it mostly just looks like he needs to fart.

“Why didn’t you just ask _them_ , then?” Derek asks quietly.

Stiles hesitates, considers his options. Should he lay the truth out on the table? Is it worth the risk? He’s gotten pretty good at the whole ‘ignore it until it goes away’ thing recently. He takes a bite of his sandwich, takes a sip of his drink, fiddles with his watch. It occurs to him that he’s acting disturbingly like a 12 year old with a crush. Jesus Christ he needs to get a hold of himself. He’s not 12, and he’s pretty sure he hasn’t just got a crush. Ignoring things until they go away doesn’t really work when they stubbornly stick around.

He takes the risk.

“I did ask them, Derek.” Stiles stares at the table between the two of them, he can’t look at Derek’s face until he knows what he’s going to look up to find. He _can’t._

Derek stays silent for so long Stiles is starting to think maybe he didn’t hear him over the noise of the cafeteria. 

“They said no?" Derek eventually says. "What the fuck, why would they say no? Who was it? Do I need to threaten them? _Actually_ inflict some pain? Maybe- Wait why are you laughing?" 

“Oh, no reason. Just, you know, _you_ , currently asking if you need to beat yourself up.”

“Myself? Why would I... Oh.” Realisation is dawning on Derek’s face. Stiles feels slightly sick. Was that a good oh? Or an ‘oh shit now I have to let him down gently’ oh? “ _Oh ___. Shit.”

“Yeah.” Stiles deflates. He guesses that answers his question. “Don’t worry about it, Derek. Jackson can just get over it and we can...pretend this conversation never happened.”

“No, I-” Derek fumbles with the bag of chips he’s slowly been making his way through, doesn’t seem to notice when he shoves them away from himself and they fall off the table and onto the floor. “I don’t want to forget this conversation happened.”

Stiles would roll his eyes if he wasn’t busy trying not to tear up.

“Well, of course you don’t. It’s not you getting turned down by your best friend-”

“I thought Scott was your best friend,” Derek interrupts.

“I can have more than one best friend. Not that that’s the point! I-”

“Also, I’m not turning you down,” Derek interrupts again, and wait, what?

“What?”

“I’m not turning you down, Stiles.”

“Oh, my bad. I must have misinterpreted that whole ’no, not in a million years, over my dead body’ thing.” 

Stiles doesn’t want to be having this conversation anymore, he wants to leave. He starts to grab his things but doesn’t get very far before Derek’s pushing their trays out of the way, leaning across the table and pulling him back down into his seat. He lets go only when Stiles doesn’t make another attempt to leave.

“You said _pretend_ ,” Derek explains desperately. “I don’t want to pretend date you, Stiles. I don’t want to take you out bowling or to the cinema or- or to _prom_ and then have to let you go home at the end of it as my _friend_. I don’t want to date you just to get some asshole off your back.”

“You want to take me to prom?” Stiles asks, disbelieving. “You want to take me to prom. Oh my God. You want to date me and take me to prom. Because you _like_ me.”

“Seriously? Yes, I want to take you to prom. I want to take you on dates and to meet my family – I know you’ve already met my family, Stiles, shut up – I want to take you to meet my family and get to introduce you as my _boyfriend_. I want your friends to give me the shovel talk, and your Dad to remind me that he has a gun and that if I hurt you he won’t hesitate to use it. I want to be able to promise him that he’ll never have to.” 

“Holy shit,” Stiles breathes. “You really like me. And you’re not turning me down.”

“Yes, Stiles. I really like you. I actually...I really like you a lot. So, no, I’m not turning you down. As long as it’s not to just prove a point to someone, I’ll go on any date you want me to. Even a double date with Lydia and Jackson.”

“Oh hell no,” Stiles blurts. “My first date with you isn’t going to involve _Jackson Whittemore_. We’re cancelling. Or postponing, I don’t care.” He reaches across the table and grabs Derek’s hand. “We’re going out tonight, on a date, just the two of us and it’s going to be _perfect_.”

“Ok,” Derek replies, tangling their fingers together, “Ok. One perfect first date coming up. No pressure or anything.”

“Derek,” Stiles says shyly. “All I need to make this date perfect is for it to be with you.”

 

-

 

The date is a little bit of a disaster. They’re late getting to the restaurant because Derek had picked Stiles up wearing a leather jacket and Stiles has an iron will, ok, but better men than Stiles would have struggled to see Derek Hale in leather and not end up kissing him against his car for half an hour. 

When they finally get to actually eating, Stiles manages to spill spaghetti down the only semi-smart shirt he owns and Derek manages to spill water everywhere. By the time Derek gets Stiles home he’s half an hour late for his curfew, covered in spaghetti sauce, and his sleeves are still slightly damp from the water incident.

Derek kisses him goodnight with a blush on his face that reaches all the way to his adorable little ears, and Stiles knows he’d been right. 

It had been perfect.

 

-

 

“Hey, Whittemore!” Stiles shouts across the school parking lot the next morning. He waits until Jackson looks over to him, then grabs Derek by the front of his ridiculous sweater – it has _thumb holes_ Stiles doesn’t know how Derek can make something that _cute_ somehow seem even sexier than the leather jacket but clearly he can – and pulls Derek into a kiss. He feels dazed when the kiss finally ends and he momentarily forgets he was trying to make a point. He whips his head around expecting Jackson to have left, but he’s still standing there, looking at them disinterestedly. “Believe I’m not trying anything with Lydia now?”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Like you’d ever have had a chance, Stilinksi.” 

“Wait, what?” Stiles is confused. Jackson just smirks and starts to walk away. Stiles pulls Derek along with him and runs to catch up with Jackson. “What happened to ‘stay away from my girlfriend, I know what you’re up to’ and 'prove to me you're over her and maybe I'll let you live'?”

“It seemed like the easiest way to get you to do something about the pining.”

It takes a minute for the sentence to make sense to Stiles’ brain.

“You knew?” Stiles shrieks.

“Of course I knew. It’s all Lydia’s talked about for weeks. I know more about the ways you two idiots pine over each other than I ever needed to. It was driving me crazy.”

Stiles knows his mouth is doing a pretty stellar impression of a fish right now, but he literally cannot find words for this situation so his mouth just keep opening and closing sliently. Jackson gives them both his most judging eyebrows before walking away.

“This wasn’t down to you, Jackson!” Stiles shouts at Jackson’s back.

“Yes it was!” Jackson shouts back. “You’re welcome. You both owe me now, by the way.” 

Stiles can’t even see Jackson’s face but he can just tell that it’s as smug as it’s possible for a face to be.

“We would have got together eventually! We owe you nothing! Derek, tell him.” Jackson’s long gone, but it’s the principle of the thing. Stiles looks over to Derek who’s shaking his head and smiling. He looks so _fond_ , Stiles pinches himself to make sure he’s awake.

“I don’t care if he takes credit for this,” Derek eventually answers. “I don’t care if he decides we owe him a thousand things. If it means I’ve got you, it’s worth it.”

Stiles can’t really help but agree.


End file.
